


Fugitive

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Winchester-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: You were minding your own business when you stumble upon Sam Winchester. You helped him get out of a locked room and your life hasn't been the same.Now you are a hunter who is training with Sam, while he deals with the aftermath of setting Lucifer free from hell.With the apocalypse and past tragedies on his shoulder, can you get through to Sam and become the shoulder he needs to cry on?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day at work. You were coming home from the office/field, you decided to walk home because your lazy ass never exercises anyway. On the way to your house, you turned a corner and walked past a very old, broken house.

Suddenly you did a double take and pressed your ears to the door. There's no mistake, someone was screaming inside. You looked around and saw that nobody else was in the street. This didn't look like a good sign, especially because all the curtains of the neighborhood houses were close and it wasn't even past 7 pm.

You decided to help whoever was inside and pushed the door. It was open and there was bleach or some sort of a while powder on the floor. The walls of the place was covered with weird signs, your mind went to Satan worshipping since you watched "Eyes wide shut" just last week. "But what rational person in the middle of your innocent town would be into such gore stuff?", You thought to yourself.

The screams increased now, or maybe you were getting closer.

"Hello? I'm here. Where are you trapped?" You called out to the unknown person who was probably struggling with the door. 

"Open the door! They've locked me in and I can't get out!" Came a tired man's desperate voice.

The gates were old and looked like iron. You opened the lock with a little force and it revealed a circular room with more creepy designs and the tallest man you have ever come across. He looked tired, with his long hair falling into his face and blood!

"What the hell is this room? Oh my God you're bleeding!" Your rushed to his side and use your scarf to tie up his wound.

He looked at you like a hurt puppy but let you help him. After you tied his bleeding arms, he stepped outside the room. 

"How did you get in?" He asked with a hoarse voice.

" The door could be opened from the outside." You said.

He looked at you with a confused look. Then he said, " There's salt outside. Not to mention that the door is iron."

" Yeah, so? I'm sorry, who are you and why did people lock you up?" You were getting a little frustrated.

He scoffed, "Huh like you don't know. They sent you didn't they? Dean and Bobby won't let me out so I'm guessing it's either Ruby or the Angels. So which is it? " 

" Oh, so you're a nutcase. That's why. Listen mister, I'm gonna either admit you to a hospital or take you to the police. There is no way I'm letting you wander around freely in this town without getting your head checked. Did you escape from some psych ward?"

The man was now sitting on a chair, giving you a very scary look that you found a little sexy, which was out of place. He looked up at you with red eyes and said, "My name is Sam Winchester, in case you're telling the truth that you really didn't know who you just released."

You were getting really mad now, " Is that name supposed to mean something? I'm sorry, but I just saved your life and freed you from that horrible little room. Now I don't know who you think you are but I don't mix up with the drug sucking bunch, so no, I don't know who I just freed. But I'm starting to regret it. "

Sam Winchester looked actually confused now. " What is your name?" He asked with a softer tone.

" I don't trust you to tell you my real name. What if you're a fugitive? " You cross your arms.

Sam licked his lips which you found sexy, again, out of place. "At least can I get some water to drink?"

You handed him the bottle you always keep in your bag. He drank a little and thanked you quietly, all the while thinking to himself. 

Then he sighed, "Okay look, I'm not one of the bad guys here. I was genuinely thinking that they sent you here to lead me to some trap. Well if you're not connected to any of this, then I suggest you get going lady."

You bit your lip, " How do I know you're not crazy or a criminal or both?"

Sam smirked, "You don't. But I'm not. So there you go. Do what you'd like with that information. "

He started to walk away when you saw a black smoke coming from above.

"Sam...." You started and then you blacked out.

* * *

You opened your eyes to see Sam's face, his tender eyes looking down at you. You were lying down on the ground, in the middle of a grassy field, while Sam was towering over your form. The sunlight hit his face and his eyes were reflecting every other colour in the rainbow.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

You blink several times to get adjusted to the bright sunlight and the sensation of lying in an open field, winds blowing from every direction and the smell of the woods calming your senses.

"I'm...confused. How did I...." You started.

Sam gave you water, " Here, drink some. You must be thirty."

You drank the water gratefully and felt his eyes upon you, so you ask, "What?" 

He shook his head, "That was holy water, I had to check. And that necklace that you have been wearing is silver right?"

" Yeah but how is that relevant? Check what?" You were mad again.

Sam seriously said, " Look, you walked into a horrible situation and every question you ask can't be answered. This kind of information has consequences."

" What kind of consequences?" You asked.

" You'll be scared out of your mind all the time, it won't be fair on you .So if I ask you to forget about that black smoke you saw, if I ask you to forget everything you saw today....."

You frowned, " I will 100% not give a crap and demand the truth anyway."

Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled a little, " Thought so. Anyway, I did my part, I warned you. Okay come on, get in the car."

He helps you get up, holding you with his strong arms and you can't help feel a little something when his knuckles brushed you side. After all, he was a gorgeous man with excellent physic. Not to mention those dimples.....

"You with me? Do you need to sit down?" Sam's voice beings you back to reality.

"Oh. I'm fine. Just a little dizzy, thanks." You answer, a little furious with yourself for wondering how he looks shirtless.

You get in his car, completely confused as to how you are trusting a potential criminal like he was your long lost friend. He seems to read your mind.

"I know you have questions about this, but do you trust me? That should be the first question here." Sam asks before putting the key in the car engine. He turns to look at you and his hair falls on his face, again.

You take a second to answer, "I think so .You didn't hurt me. That's good enough for now. Besides, you have the kind eyes "

He raised his eyebrows, " Kind eyes? What do you...."

"It's your eyes. They speak the truth. They're telling me that your soul is pure despite a lot that you probably endured. Am I wrong?" You ask.

He shakes his head quietly and after one last look at you, starts the car. Your drive begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are getting to know Sam better and it turns out he is not half as bad as you thought he was. As a matter of fact, he is a blessing in this world.

"Wake up! Lady! Ugh why don't I remember to ask her name...." Sam mutters under his breath.

" It's Y/N, and I'm up. What's the matter Sam?" You blink and rub your eyes. You fell asleep on the backseat of the car while Sam drove all night .You noticed a blanket around you that wasn't there last night. You mentally took a note that Sam was a total bae.

Before answering Sam chuckles and removes a strand of hair from your face that was apparently inside your mouth.

"It's windy, you should wear the scarf. Or what's left of it, thanks to my wound, it's a bloody mess." Sam helps you up like a complete gentleman and closes the door after you come out of the car. 

"Where are we?" You look around and see a small town. At this point you take your scarf that was previously wrapped around Sam's injured hand, and rip it up. The clear part was still long enough to cover your head. It helped to block the wind from messing your hair up.

Sam gestures at a little shop, "Let's find out with some coffee and food."

When you continue staring at him, he says, "I know you have no money on you, so yeah, I'll pay." 

You chuckle a little, " That is the last thing on my mind, although now that you mention it... What the hell even happened to my stuff?" You demanded to know.

Sam purses his lips, "You're gonna wanna sit down for this one. " 

When you enter the cafe, a group of bikers with tattoos and crazy beards were taking tequila shots in broad daylight. You head hurt and you draw the scarf up to your eyes to block the sunlight. When you sat inside and chose a dark spot, Sam sat to your opposite, watching you as you took your scarf off and your long/short H/C coloured hair came out.

"I just noticed, you have pretty hair"  Sam stated, you couldn't tell whether he was trying to fill the silence, kidding around or that was a compliment.

"Thanks Sam. Now tell me." You looked right into his rainbow coloured eyes, hazel now, when he sighed before continuing. He smelled so good from this distance, his face was pretty close to yours.

He tells you everything, right down to his job. And your jaw drops. 

* * *

 

"So you  _are_ a fugitive! "You exclaimed. 

Sam glares at you, " That's what you gathered from this whole thing? Did you hear about the part where the police actually help us when we show them proof about what we do? "

You bite your lip in concentration, "No I just... I don't know why I said that. Anyway, so, werewolves, vampires, demons, Angels and even, goo?"

Sam nods, "Uh huh. And your stuff was taken by the demon who was possessing you. I exorcised it with Latin rituals, and pulled it out of you.  So, do you still think I'm insane?"

You try to decide, " My instincts tell me to run to the police but no, I know what I saw and it wasn't natural. It was definitely..umm.. Supernatural."

Sam smirks but says nothing.

Next to you, one of the biker's phone rang out loudly.

_"Carry on my Wayward son!_

_There'll be peace when you are done._

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more!"_

Sam flinched a little (I love breaking the fourth wall) and said, "Ugh, I really didn't need this right now." 

And like magic, a black smoke came from no where as Sam drew a blade from his pants.

"Duck!" He says with a firm and deep authoritative voice, and Sam strikes the smoke with the blade before it could possess anyone.

"Is that....?"

"Yup", Sam said shortly and grabbed your arms. You two ran like hell to the car until the shop was not even in your rear window anymore.

"We didn't pay", you pouted. 

Sam glared again, but then he surprised you and burst into laughter.

"I love how the thing of the least concern worries you first. Like an amateur hunter. " Sam said.

" I'm not even a hunter", is all you say. 

He keeps laughing for a few while before asking you, " So, here comes the big question." 

You side glance at him, "No matter what you say Fabio, I'm not marrying you in Vegas."

Sam blinks several times, suddenly at a loss for words. Then shakes his head and says, "Hilarious. Now listen this is serious, do you wanna get out of this life and walk out? You could go back to your place and forget this ever happened. "

You turned towards him completely to be firm in your answer, "After what I saw and learnt, it would be a total waste of my human life if I didn't contribute a little to kill these evil sons of bitches."

Sam winces and there's a different look in his eyes, a familiar hurt in his eyes. "My brother used to say that." 

You take a second before quietly asking, "Used to?" 

Sam smiles sadly, "Oh no, he is alive. He just hates me for starting the apocalypse. "

Your jaw dropped. Did he forget to mention that part?

You muttered under your breath, "The apocalypse is real. And upon us right now. Check. "

Then you raise your voice and say, "And you expect me to do my stupid job when we are all gonna die at the hand of pestilence? And, um, excuse me, but why he hell did you rain the freaking end of the world upon us? "

Sam rolled his eyes and said, " We all have our bad days."

Then you both burst out laughing.

* * *

~Two weeks later~

"Sam Winchester is the kindest person I know to have gone through so much shit in his life. I cannot believe how wrong I was about him. Everything about him radiates warmth, even when he scolds me for accidentally handling a loaded gun recklessly; it just showed his genuine concern."

You wrote in your diary. You keep a hunter journal now, without telling Sam of course. You told yourself that you need this for the days that would get too hard. If Sam goes dark side (again like he told you what happens did the last time), or things just get too hard and you wanna kill him, you'd need to remind yourself of why exactly you started training as a hunter under Sam.

"Focus Y/N. Come on man, you gotta stop playing with that gun", Sam says impatiently. 

You roll your eyes and then smirk, " I can play with chains and whips if you like."

Sam chuckles, " Yeah yeah. Flirt with me. That'll work when Lucifer starts killing....."

Before he can finish his sentence, you shoot five times, each time piercing each of he five bottles he set up.

Sam clapped. "Proud of you!"

You grin at him which he returned.

After training, you step inside the motel you were currently staying in, which had two queen sized beds. His bed was a mess and your bed was, let's say less of a mess but still, pretty hunter like.

You sit down and put betadine on a shoulder injury you had the other day, and it still wasn't healed properly. 

"Here, let me help you with that",  Sam comes in and says that, offering to help.

You hand him the cotton which was dipped in betadine. Sam gently held your elbow to keep your hand steady, brushed the cotton up and down your wound to make sure the liquid spreads. Then he starts putting a bandage around it.

"It's not that bad. Forget the bandage. Let's go grab a taco." You said.

Sam smiles at you a little and says, " Okay you're tough but infections may spread. Just hold still, a few more minutes. Am I squeezing your hand too tight?"

You giggle, " Not as hard as I'd like you to."

He gives you a look of fake annoyance, "Oh quit your teasing man. You hate me." 

You laugh at that, " I might've said that at need point, but no need to bring that up so much. It's a joke. So lighten up, little big man."

He laughs along, while his knuckles were grazing your arms because he was trying to wrap the bandage. The sensation of his knuckles almost carrassing your upper arm was a little sexy, you admitted. 

Honestly though, with Sam it was only sexual tension, teasing, roasting and training, nothing romantic would come out of one hardcore hunter and another trainee one, flirting with each other. Besides he almost never flirts back, and even when he does, he is a gentleman.

"Might've? You were almost in tears when you called me a jerk, said you hated me, tried to steal my car and runaway forever." Sam was a little serious again.

You put your free hand on his knee and said, "I was upset. And you really shouldn't have flickered the lights purposefully to scare the hell outta me."

Sam laughs again, " It was a prank and you totally fell for it. Chicken! And guess what, I don't get much entertainment but that was the highlight of my week."

He was done with your shoulder so you punch him in the gut with medium force and then laugh.

Sam adds, "Aside from making your laugh." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the plot twist in the next chapter.  
> Any guesses?  
> Hint : It's full of angst, that's right.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning sunshine!" You yell and Sam almost falls off the bed. 

You laugh with the tray in your hand. There was coffee, omelette and some bacon on two plates, along with candy which you knew Sam secretly loved. 

Sam looked mad at first, but then he smirked, "Breakfast in bed? You're spoiling me,  _honey._ "

You punch his arms and say, " I knew you'd eat salad again, but you need some bacon-strengh today. So, gear up tiger."

You push down his blanket and make him sit up. He chuckles and sips coffee, " I get tingly when you take control like that." 

You roll your eyes, " You're going to hell."

He says "No point, Lucifer is here. This is where the fun is." 

Another round of duet laughter follows.

* * *

"Sam is my best friend. The  _best_ friend I could ask for. He takes care of me, trains me, educates me and challenges me in ways that makes me better as a person and a hunter. I would be forever grateful to him, even if I die tonight. - probably my last entry. "

Sam enters the room and you quickly close your journal.

"Geez relax, I'm not peaking. What were you writing anyway, erotica? Sam jokes.

You fake gasp, "Dear Lord Sammy, you never crack such inappropriate jokes. What has gotten into you today? "

He gets mad, " Oi! Only Dean gets to call me that. I'm Sam for you. "

You smirk, "And I'm down for you. Even going to hell today for you ain't I?"

He flinches and gets flustered, " Hey don't talk like that . If I had another choice... "

Getting up and reaching his side, you put a hand on his arms, " Hey, don't sweat it. I know what we have to do and why. I was just messing around."

He shakes his head and heavily sighs, " It's not something to joke about." 

Then surprising you completely, Sam turns to you and pulls you into a bone crashing hug. 

"Can't. Breathe. Ah big guy, loosen it up", you manage to say.

When he loosens his hug but still holds you, you hug him back.

**It was demon time.**

* * *

"Alright, let's go over this one last time. Lilith is dead, so is Ruby. The only demons we could get our hands on before Lucifer gets his meat suit, are Meg, Azazel and that other guy I don't remember about.

So, I will summon one of them using Lilith'' blood and they would most probably possess you if you step inside the only room where they is no devil's trap. Now if they are arrogant enough to think that the trap won't work on them, just know that this is a special trap Castiel the Angel taught me. If it possesses me, you'd have to read from my copy. Got it? Then we exorcise it." Sam paced around the room, reading from his laptop where he noted down all his stuff.

You looked at him and smiled, "Sam why don't you sit down a little bit?" 

 He blinks but puts his laptop down on the bed to come and sit beside you, " What?" 

You casually rest your elbow on his shoulder and look at him from a close up, "Did you call Dean?"

He looks down at his knee, "Yeah. He um..said that... There's a fat load of chance that sending them back to hell won't work. So we need to use the demon killing spell which will kill all demons in a one mile radius. The incantation is " _Furor divina virtute in infernum eam detrude"._ We only have to use this if exorcism doesn't work. Remember that spell? "

You nod and say, "  _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_

 _omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio_  
_infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,_  
_omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._  
_Ergo draco maledicte_  
_et omnis legio diabolica_  
_adjuramus te._  
_Cessa decipere humanas creaturas,_  
_eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare._

I swear I remember the rest."

Sam smiles, impressed and leans in close. You'll never know what his intention was, probably hugging or even poking your nose, but in that moment, you pressed your lips to his.

His body shook a little at first in surprise, but in seconds he was kissing back. After a while when he pulls away to breathe, you positively gasp and clap your hands over your mouth.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me....." Your cheeks turned beetroot.

Sam said, " Shh shh, hey, it's okay. I don't mind. I mean, I don't really know exactly why you kissed me, but just so you know, I think you're amazing. "

You nervously chuckle and let out a slow breath. Then when you finally look up, Sam has already put his hands on the small of your back and pulled you closer.

You feel yourself move closer and closer to him but he does not kiss you. He waits for you.

You notice his smile and the redness of his cheeks, the way his lips look righteous after your kiss and you can't resist. The second your lips touch, his hands cup your face and your go into his hair.

 After a while, he pulls back and for some reason, puts his face on top of your head. You could hear his heart beating and he kissed your hair. 

Sam sighs, "I wish you did that sooner Y/N."

You giggle, "I wish I knew that you're such a good kisser."

Sam just smiles, no smirks, no sassy comments, just gazes at you with his messy hair and his god forsaken perfect eyes.

"What is it Sam?" You ask, his hands were still around your waste, keeping you warm.

He exhales deeply, "It has to be today. I wish it didn't but. .. "

This time you shush him with another kiss, this one not as passionate but more meaningful. You both were lonely hearts and took all the warmth the other has to offer.

Then you nod, "I'm ready. Summon them." 

* * *

With a last longing look at your form, Sam summons the demon. As he predicted, the demon doesn't dare go near the devil's trap and gags you with it's black smoke.

You black out for a bit, but then stay awake for most of it's conversation with Sam.

You heard yourself say, "I must say Winchester, you know how to disappoint people. You let your dad down by walking out, then Dean in so many ways, and now that Dean is finally ready to forgive your nasty little party trick there with the demon s**t, you're ready to give up the only girl naive enough to fall for you? She is awake you know. Right now. Go ahead, tell her how you can't use the demon bomb or so to say, your suicidal spell avada ke davada."

Sam glares angrily at you, but then softly says, " Y/N if you're awake, don't hear this. Azazel killed my mom and now he is lying to you."

You/Azazel laughed, " Oh really? So you are willing to kill yourself and her just to make sure I die? What's the point? Dean killed me before, didn't work.

Didn't you tell her that you still have demon blood in your system? That this spell will kill every demon within a one mile radius, including you and the host? "

Sam hisses, " The host can survive."

"Aren't you an optimist? So what, you'd rather die than use the blade on her?"

Sam says, " Yes I would. Now shut up."

As he reads the spell, you feel like you're dying. Every breath hurts, every word pinches your very bones and you start coughing.

You still heard yourself say, "What are you sending me to hello for? What about the demon bomb?"

Sam says, " I let her think I'll use the killing spell so that you wouldn't know my real plan. You see, Lucifer is out. Lilith is dead. If you go to hell, there would be nobody that would put you in charge. Now, it would be your flesh that would be carved. Like you tortured dad, Dean and Adam."

You scream and then you black out. Sam catches you before you fall to the ground.

* * *

When you open your eyes, you glare at Sam.

"You bastard", you hiss.

Sam starts panicking and went for the hold water. He sprays it in your face but nothing happens, except your got wet.

"It's me, smartass. Why did you let me think that I was gonna die? You continue glaring.

Sam stutters, "Erm, well sometimes the bodies of the hosts wear out and they can't sustain exorcism..."

You scoff, " You know that's not what I mean. And what about the demon blood still being in your system?"

Sam says, " Look, I let him think that I can't send him to hell anymore. That spell would have surely killed you, even if I didn't have demon blood. Which I am not sure about, since the fever hasn't come back in months. Besides, I wanted to see if you were mentally prepared to die as a hunter or not."

You cross your arms, " I kissed you because I thought I was saying goodbye."

Sam's face loses colour, " What? That's.... That's all?"

You smirk and pull him towards you, "Nope, silly" and kiss him deeply this time.

After you pull back, you ask, " So, does that mean you'll take me to the field from next time?

Sam nods, "We can join Dean and Cas now. Dean has asked me to introduce you to him."

You smile, " I'd like that .Plus, gotta see who gripped him tight and raised him from perdition.

Sam gives you a proud smile.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~The road so far~
> 
> When you, an office goer employed and independent woman, were one day getting home from the job, you walked past an ancient house. It had weird runes drawn in it, along with salt outside the door.  
> Sam Winchester was trapped inside a door made of iron, you rescued him but got possessed by a demon instead.  
> Sam exorcised it, saved you, taught you how to be a hunter and trained you.  
> He summoned the demon Azazel that killed his mom and sent it back to hell.  
> Oh, and you two kissed.  
> Now his brother Dean called him up and asked you and Sam to go to him in Seattle, to get in on an exclusive hunt that includes Castiel, an angel of the Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna do a little bit of shameless promotion here but hear me out.  
> My heart breaks for Sam.  
> People out there actually manage to hate on such a brilliant and adorable character. I noticed that the only story of mine that has less than 50 views in "blind date" probably because it doesn't have Dean Winchester or Castiel listed as a character there.  
> It was a happy accident that I made Dean and Cas do cameos in all of my Sam-centric stories. However, not having them has probably lowered my views on that particular story, and that reminds of the recent hate Sam is going through.  
> Even if you don't read "blind date", _Please do not hate Sam Winchester, he is a cinnamon roll_

Sam and you hit it off before summoning Azazel and all the action. Remember that kiss? Yeah, that was knee weakening. 

However Sam being Sam, insisted that you two needed a good night's sleep before making a long journey towards Seattle.

"Is it sweater weather there? Should I pack cardigans?" You ask Sam.

He chuckles, " Did you go home and grab some cardigans anyway?"

You nodded and he laughs.

" Well then might as well pack 'em. Do you look cute in sweaters? Sam asks and raises his eyebrows.

You smirk and tilt your head, "If that's your thing nerdy boy", then you go over to his bed and put your hands on his chest.

You pull him by his jacket and his hands went from his bag to your hair. He smelled like coffee and tasted like it too. You hum and ruffle his hair a bit. He bites his lip before biting yours and. ..you get the picture.

When he pulls away, you say, "So what were you dreaming about last night?' 

He clears his throat, suddenly flustered, "What? Nothing. I don't remember. "

You chuckle. Then you run your hands through his chest and torso, watching his reaction as his breath becomes short and sharp, "You do know that you talk in your sleep right?" 

He purses his lips and just asks in a deep voice, " What did you hear?"

You lean close to his ear and whisper, "Damn Y/N" as his pupils dilate.

Then you say in a normal voice, "but I'm sure you were talking about the bacons I cooked" and looked up at him innocently. 

He gives you a look that says  _I know your intentions,_ but all he says is, "come here you little tease" and pulls you closer.

His hands slide down you back to your hip slowly without taking that smirk off of his face.

Ugh, gotta give it to him for taking control, even though he is the one who was dreaming about you! You were so not complaining though. After all, Sam being in control is the hottest thing you could imagine.

You were sure that your face gave away your desire, but you weren't trying to hide away. He licked his lip and his eyes darted to your shirt.

You took his hand and kissed the top of each finger as he watched. Then you dropped his hand and let him open your shirt buttons.

You bit your lips slightly before gasping when he placed a hot kiss on your neck , suddenly pulling you to him. You took off his jacket because there just seemed to be too much clothing on his gorgeous body, and except for a few peaks during training, you didn't really have the pleasure of a shirtless Sam Winchester.

He chuckles a little before finally taking his T-shirt off, obviously confident about his perfect Greek body. You weren't that confident when it came to appearance, but you knew Sam not to be judgemental.

He seemed to be attracted to you and that's all that mattered in the moment.

You ran your hands down his bare chest as he smoothly rubbed your fully clothed thigh. You were about to take your shirt off totally, but his phone rang.

"Damnit Dean! Sorry Y/N, umm.." he muttered.

You stiff your giggle and say, " it's okay Sam, just answer the phone , but stay shirtless " you winked and Sam blushed a little before clearing his throat and taking the phone.

 "Yeah Dean, no the weather report doesn't say anything unusual. .. .what storm? Uh oh, that doesn't sound good. Okay we are leaving, and um, send some wings. " Sam hangs up. 

You raise your eyebrows, " Wings?"

"Chicken wings", he grins and pulls you by the waist as you giggle and fall into the bed with shirtless Sam on top.

* * *

San starts the car as the clouds start getting heavier and the weather gets darker.

"Since when is Seattle this rainy in June?" You ask with a pouty face.

Sam chuckles and gives you a kiss to ease your pout, " It's Seattle babe, the Angels chose a good place for untimely thunderstorm." He starts driving as you snuggled into him.

After 50 miles you insist on driving so Sam can rest his back and hip on the backseat. 

He sighs and says, "Oh you're the best. My hip is killing me after that stunt I pulled yesterday." You smile as he lays down on the backseat and winks at you from behind. 

After driving for an hour you feel a hand snaking around your neck slowly and feel Sam's lips on your cheek.

"Hmm Sam, I'm driving!" You try in vein to get him so stop, not really wanting him to.

"And I'm kissing. It's so hard to care when your skin feels so soft." Sam softly whispers.

Your breath was getting fast as you tried to drive carefully, " your lips feel like ....hmm...heaven.." 

Suddenly you see a man in a trenchcoat sitting beside you and you almost hit a tree. Sam gasps and lets go of you as the man says, " **Hello Sam",** in an intense voice.

"Hey Cas"  Sam replies in an embarrassed voice.

You gasp, "Cas as in Castiel? The angel?"

Cas says, "An Angel, there are more than one but yes. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Y/N."

You remain silent and look at this otherwise ordinary looking man, whose only unique thing you noticed right away was his intense eyes. The fact that he practically apparated on your car seat was cool too.

Sam asked Cas, "So what's the emergency? Dean didn't tell me much."

Cas said, "It's the thunderstorm. Zachariah is making sure that you don't reach Dean, so he can convince Dean to say "yes" to Michael and agree to being his ultimate vessel."

Sam groaned, " Ugh that again. Let me guess, Lucifer himself is gonna appear in our backseat now?"

You gasp, " The devil?"

Cas says, " Probably not since you have an enochian sigil on your ribcage. Anyway, I will come back once I take care of Dean. Do not turn your GPS off. "

Once he leaves, you and Sam have a laugh about an Angel having to use GPS.

* * *

After a while the roads become too slippery for Sam to drive anymore, so you reluctantly agreed to to stay in a motel nearby.

"I know I promised no crappy motels, but I'll make it up to you babe"  he says, squeezing your arms and unloading the luggage.

You wink, "Make it up to me how? Are you gonna stay shirtless all evening? Be a sight for sore eyes?"

Sam blushes and checks both of you in.

When you settle down, he says, "You know, you're the only one who is allowed to say that to me and still eat from my Spinach ricotta cannoli." He takes a spoonful and feeds you the lasagne while you research on his precious laptop.

"And use your laptop",  you add, snuggling closer to him.

" Babe are you cold?" He suddenly asks.

" Nope", you keep your eyes on the laptop.

" You are aren't you? You didn't kiss me all the way here or actually try to take my shirt off. You're sick", he announced.

You scoff , "That's how you figured it out? Damn I must have felt you up too many times. Geez I'm sorry Sam."

You giggle but he won't let it go. He brings you a damp cloth over your forehead, makes you lie down and wear layers, drink hot water and lets you cuddle him in the king sized bed.

You say, "All I had to do was get sick." 

Sam looks at you with a worried look.

"You know how much I care about you right?" He strokes your hair, looking down at you as he is in a sleeping position anf you were lying on your back.

"Of course Sam, what's wrong? It's just the flu. I'll be fine! Don't look at me like that." You panic.

" Like what?"

" Like you know I am way in over my head with you. Are you trying to console me? Are you gonna leave me?" You whisper.

Sam looks shocked, " Where did that come from sweetheart? I am just worried that you're sick, that is all. Why would you say that?"

You sigh and start saying, " Look, the reason I always pointlessly flirt with you even though we are sort of dating is because, ....well.... It's cause I know that one way or the other, I'm gonna lose you soon. You'll go on to a new hunt or just get bored, or heaven forbid, take Satan up on your offer. I just didn't wanna lose you and **instead of telling you how much you mean to me, I keep complimenting your ass**."

Sam blinks, *I don't know what to say." Then he starts laughing, as you glare at him and your eyes suddenly start to feel teary.

Sam stops laughing, "No, no don't cry! I'm only laughing because of that last thing you said and I understand. Not confessing your feelings and flirting instead, it's a Dean thing to do. On a more serious note, I'm not going anywhere.".

He paused and kisses you. You try to protest because you have the flu but he softly shakes his head, mumbling he doesn't care. He only softly kisses your lips and your stomach flutters like crazy. You feel like your disease flew out of the window.

He smiles at you and says, "We are hunters. We don't have associations with non-hunters because we try to keep them safe. But you are one, and I'm always going to protect you. Now, even if you choose not to be a hunter in near future I'll always look out for you. I promise. If you want me , if you'll have me in your life, I'll always come back to you."

And then he pulls the blanket over himself anf your body, pulls you closer and you get lost in a very warm Sam-style cuddly hug.

* * *

 

In the end, it all worked out for y'all. Castiel made sure that Dean wasn't Michaels vessel, Sam rejected Lucifer and stayed with his family and you, you kept hunting things the way Sam taught you to.  


End file.
